True love only comes once
by sassymelissa
Summary: A true love story showing how Letty and Dom can get though anything.
1. Chapter 1

Letty was sat down on some rocks behind the house Dom and her were renting till they could get 1325 rebuilt. Letty was wearing dom DT buttom up work shirt with a black tank top under neither and a pair of denim short shorts. She started thinking about what dom had said to her after she got her memories back.

 _"Letty you have to understand I was only trying to keep you safe. I never meant for you to get hurt and I really never meant for the world to think that you were dead. It was the worst time in my life believing that you were gone." Letty just sat there listening to the words Dom was saying. She understood now why he left her but she knew he need to say his piece or the guilt would eat at him. She could see the guilt in his face. she had seen what his guilt was doing to him when she still hadn't gotten her memories back. He was drink himself drunk all the time and even sometimes taking drugs to deal with his guilt. She had tried a few times to tell him she didn't blame him. But that was before she had her memories._

 _"Letty I understand if you don't want to be married anymore. I left you three weeks after we got married and 3 years later your just starting to remember you were even married. Maybe I was right. You were better off with out me. I don't no what your life was like when you were gone but it has to be better then me getting you killed again."_

Letty stood up from her memory of Dom's talk and screamed "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU." She shakes her head. She starts talking to herself. "he's never understood I never wanted to be protected I just wanted to be with him and now he's asking me if I even want to be married to him. Shit if I didn't want to be married to him i wouldn't have wasted 15 years on his ass. God he can be so stupid sometime." she started to take a few steps when she felt something grab her arm.

Dom was stand behind her holding her arm tight wearing his black wife beater tank top and his blue jeans. He pulls her to him so his arms were wrapped around to the front of her holding her back to his front and he kissed the back if her head. Letty felt so comfortable. She had always loved when dom wrapped his big arms around her even when she had no memories of him or even knowing that she was inlove with him.

With his arms around her she started remembering the first time he had wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

 _Letty was 15 and dom had just turn 18. There was a party going on in the Toretto house. Letty had just watched Dom dancing with some redheaded racer chaser skank. The red head was was wearing the most revealing dress that barelya covered her ass and was low cut showing way to much for lettys taste. The skank was rubbing all over dom. Dom of course was wearing a white wife beater and a gray buttom up work shirt with his black jeans. They were daning and grinding up all over each other. The Lounge room was packed with people party dancing but letty couldn't keep her eyes off dom. She hated to admit it but she had feelings for Dom but of course Dom was always to busy with the skanks to notice letty. Letty was wearing a see throw black top with a black tank top under that both rested above her belly button and her red skin tight leather pants._

 _Dom kissed the redhead._

 _Letty saw and got up from where she was sitting and walked out pissed off. Dom watched as she stood up and walked towards the front door and walked out to the front porch slamming the door behind her. "what's wrong with her these days?" He says to himself. He pushes the red head off himself and walks to the front door and opens in walks out and up behind letty. She was talking to herself and he just listens to her._

 _She was facing the street. "Why does he let these skanks just hang all over him. I don't get it. I'm sick of watching it." She says angrily with alittle sadness in her voice._

 _In the moment dom felt her sadness. He had never thought he was hurting her. He had known letty most of her life and hated hearing her sad and angry specially at him. Right there and then he realized that's she liked him. thinking to himself "she's too young dad says she's only 15 and shouldn't date till she 16 but that's only a few months. She everything I like in a girl plus I can't keep hurting her the way I am." He steps forward and wraps his arms around her holding her tight to his body._

 _Letty pulls herself away and turns around and throws a punch hitting dom in the face._

 _"What the fuck is wrong with you dom?" She says angrily._

 _Dom rubs his face where she just hit him. "man if I had known u would have throw a punch at me I wouldn't have taught u to throw a mean punch."_

 _"your not funny u know. What's wrong with you? Why would u grab me like that?" Letty step back still mad as hell._

 _"I saw u leave mad. Your my bestfriend letty I wanted to see what was wrong. then I heard u talking. I'm not sure why your so mad at me but I never want you to be sad because of something I did. So I hugged you fuck if I had thought you were going to push me I wouldn't have." He stepped closer to her._

 _"well it never matter before maybe you should make sure that a girl isn't mad when u wrap your arms around her again." just as letty finished talking mia came walking up the path to the front door ._

 _"boy it's about time you guys dealt with whatever it is your going throught." mia said as she walked by them. "you two just need to realize what it is you guys mean to each other because one day 2 will be telling this story at ur wedding and the fast you figure it out the fast we all can stop try to fix your problems with each other." said alittle pissed off because she was getting tried of hiding that they both liked each other. Mia walked in the house and slammed the door._

 _Dom looked at letty. "will what's her problem?"_

 _Letty looked at dom with a smile. "I don't no but your sister can be a bitch sometimes."Dom nodded_

 _"ok letty whats going on with you really? You get mad at me when your the one who keeps telling me you can't date. I know my dad and your dad always said you couldn't date till your 16 but your never one to fallow the rules?" he sighed with relief. It had been eating at him he need to say it. He had been wanting to be with her for a few weeks but never knew what to say._

 _Letty looked at him "really you come out here wrap your arms around me after you were in there making out with that skanks." She turned around with a huff. She was so pissed off but she knew what dom was saying was ture. She was the one who would allow anything to happen because she knew Mr and Mrs Toretto would be so pissed off at dom._

 _" seriously Letty you need to help me out here you know I'm not good with this shit. You know I hate talking but my feelings." He said walking up behind her pressing his body up against her back wrapping his arms around her once again knowing that there was a chance she could throw another punch. "You got to help me out here letty you have to tell me how your feeling."_

Lettys memory faded as dom whispered into lettys ear. "Letty you got to help me out here and tell me how your feeling."

After 15 years she still loved the feeling dom gave to her that first night and in this moment she felt the exact same. "Dom why are you so stupid sometime. You would think after 15 years you would no I would never think twice about our marriage."she wrapped her arms around his arms which were in the front of her. " do you remember the first time you did this wrapping your arms around me. Do you remember what mia said to us?"

Dom thought for a second. "Ya I guess. Basically that we were meant to be and that we were too stubborn to see it and that we needed to smarten up before we lost each other."

" exactly are we ever going to smarten up? I know why you left me in the DR I may not like the reason why but I understand you felt the need to protect me but if you want this to work you can't do that again and you can't keep feeling guilty about it. I need you not this drunken idiot and especially not the guy whose gone to the drugs." She said as she was fighting the tears welling up in her eyes.

She started talking again as her voice cracked and dom was just listen to her. "I don't want you to apologize anymore just show me your going to stay and not leave again. protect me by staying and being with me. Because that's all I need and want. Be my husband and marry me again infront of what's left of our family."

He held her tight and kissed the back of her head. "If that's what you want letty the drugs and getting drunk to forget it's all over. As for me leaving again are you crazy I'll never leave you again after what happen last time it scared the shit out of me I'm not going anywhere." He turned letty around in his arms holding her against his chest with his chin on the top of her head and her face buried against his shoulder he said. "You aren't suppose to ask me. I'm suppose to be doing this the right way this time." He smiled as he pulled her away from him and dropped to his knee. "Plus if mia ever fines out we got married without her the first time. Which I'm sure she already know shes going to kill me and specially if she fines out I didn't do this the right way the second time."

He pulls out a box someone had given him years before he had held on to. He didnt have it with him when they were in the DR. He open the box. Letty instantly started crying. "Dom that's not what I think it is, is it?"

He looked up at letty. "I never understood why my dad had this till I had come from jail and had seen the shit I had put you through and yet you were still standing by my side. He had told me nothing about this ring all he said was one day I would no what to do with it. After dad die and I was back home from jail I was looking through his stuff and found the letter from your dad to my dad. Even before we knew they knew we would be together. In the letter your dad said that one day Dominic will have her heart more then any other person in this world and he will need this I have full confidence that Dominic will know exactly what to say to her shes alittle stubborn just like her mother was. Your dad was right you are alittle stubborn but he was wrong about one thing you have MY heart there hasn't been a day that's gone by since that first day that I wrapped my arms around you that I haven't loved you. I had always wanted to give u my mom's ring but then I had re read your dad's letter and knew he was right you need your mom's ring." He said as he took the ring from the box and slide it on her finger. She was crying so hard not just because he was being a softy but because he was right this meant the world to her to have her mother's ring. " so Leticia oritz-Toretto will u marry me again this time with our family there?"

She collapsed into dom's arms and kissed him as hard as she could with so much passion. He pulled back. "That's wasn't an answer." He said with a smile.

She hit him in the arms. "Are you kidding Dominic of course I'll marry you again. I still can't believe you have had this ring all this time and never said anything to me. I looked all over the house when dad died for this you knew that I drove myself crazy I thought dad had lost it after my mom had died why didn't u say anything?"

He looked at her with a smile on his face. "I thought I was going to need a push from you for you to say yes but who knew I would be asking you to marry me again after we were already married. Plus my dad said I was to never tell you. And at first I had know idea it was your mom's I thought it was my mothers."

She leaned in and kissed him again. "Let's go fine mia." Dom nodded his head because he knew mia deserved to know since they did put her and the boys Leon Jesse and Vince thought hell when they were first getting together but mia was the only one left still here.


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's notes: so I want to say a big thanks to a few ppl.

Reina de Fuego for our great talks you help me think of some great idea for this story.

SereneCalamity for our talks on the relationship of dom and letty and making me realize that every relationship needs a little work.

Biggest thanks too missemilynicole for being my editor and encouraging me to keep writing even with the bad reviews I truly wouldn't be writing without u love ya.*

Letty leaned back against Doms chest while he wrapped his arms around her taking in the moment that they were finally able to share again after everything that had happened.

"So has anyone told Mia yet or did you ask them not to?" She smiled, "Or should I say did you put fear in them and threaten the to not to tell her."

Dom looked at Letty and chuckled "I'm not that bad and I actually didn't have to say anything. Brian told me I better get my ass over there after I talked to you because he wasn't going to be the one to tell Mia, and if she found out that he knew and didn't tell her she would kill him and Brian said he wasn't going to die for something we did, especially not by Mia." " He smirked and laughed a little at Letty.

"You men are always scared of us women." Letty started laughing.

"Can you blame us, and Mia is quite terrifying when shes mad" Dom said causing Letty to laugh but soon stopped as a memory hit her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

Mia came stomping into the Toretto house and Letty could tell she was pissed off about something and figured it was probably something that Dom had done, thats the only reason Mia ever gets really mad. Letty was upstairs in the once peaceful and empty house laying down in Doms room that Letty was currently occupying more and more lately.

"Dominic Toretto Where the hell are you?" Mia said as she started walking up the stairs. "You know what Dom, I'm sick of this shit why don't you worry about you own fucking relationship with Letty and stay out of mine." She yelled coming closer to Doms room but was met with the hardwood door that was closed. "Maybe if you could keep your hands off other girls you wouldn't be so god damn insecure thinking that my boyfriend is cheating on me and own up to your own girlfriend."She yelled standing outside the door hitting it with her small fists once and a while.

Letty stood there listening to Mia yell about Dom. She knew what Mia was saying wasn't true but she couldn't help wonder if there was some truth to it. So being as curious as she was Letty walked over to the door and opened it. When Letty opened the door Mias small but strong fist came out of no where and met with the side of Lettys cheek. Letty went down leaving Mia was shocked and horrified that she had hit Letty-her best friend when she meant to hit Dom.

"Oh my God, Letty, I'm so so sorry." She hurried to help Letty up with regret flashing across her once angered face.

"I thought you were going to be Dom, I saw his car out front I just, I am, I'm sorry, Let"

"What the fuck, Mia, what's wrong with you? Damn, You Toretto siblings are fucking crazy sometimes, you know that?" Letty held her face where Mia punched her.

She pushed pass Mia and headed for the stairs, she knew she had to leave fast before she did some real damage to Mias' face, not entirely because of Mia punching her but because she was fighting with Dom and hearing Mia say that about him made her think and it pissed her off . She loved Mia like a sister and didn't want to hurt her. "Your lucky I love you Mia because I would have kick your ass if you had been anyone else." She chuckled but then turned serious.

" Tell your brother he has a lot to explain when he gets home. I'm going home to think, so tell him I'll be expecting him." She said as she made her way down the stairs.

Mia was still in shock, as Letty spoke. "Wait Letty I'm so sorry I thought you were Dom I was just trying to get him like hes been getting at me lately about my boyfriend and I just needed to hit something and Dom was my best option at the time, only you're not Dom and I messed up big time." Letty didn't say anything she just walked down the stair and to the front door.

'Oh shit Dom's going to be pissed this time. I really thought he was going to be in there with her.' Mia thought.

Letty thought to herself. 'She must have thought Dom would get in some big shit and have to explain himself and maybe leave her alone.' As she walked out the door and down the street.

She snapped out of the memory. "Oh no, that's so on you. Mia can be a real bitch when she wants to be. I have a feeling that when you tell her we did this without her shes going to lose her fucken mind on us. You should have told her when you came back."

Dom' face dropped as he looked at Letty. "Wait a second you're going to let me go down with something you and I both agreed we would tell her together, something we both willingly did together. Do you want me to die? She will kill me, Letty." Letty laughed thinking about how Dom was scared to tell his little sister about the happiest day in their life until realization hit him too he realized that big bad Letty was finally scared of something too and it was also dealing with Mia.

"You're scared of her too!" Dom accused.

Letty smiled, "Well yeah, your sister can be crazy! But, I had an excuse, I was dead, remember? You should have let her know when I was dead then that way it would've been over and done with I wouldn't have to deal with this at all."

"I wanted to tell her together" Dom smiled trying to work his way out of it.

"Really you wanted to tell her together" I looked at him not believing him.

"Yes"

"Was this before or after I was apparently dead?" I smirked

"Come on, Letty!"

Just then it hit her she needed to talk to Dom more before dealing with Mia.

"Well, I think we need to talk about some other stuff first before dealing with Mia." Dom looked relieved then he stopped smiling and got serious and a little tense.

" Ok Letty what else did I do."

"First off, don't say it like I am always bitching at you." Letty took his hand and lead him to the rocks she made him sit and situated herself in his lap facing him like she did on their last night ion the DR.

"Ok well after I heard about my supposed death I began looking for answers so I went to the Cemetery. First off how could you let me be buried as Ortiz? Least you could've done was Ortiz-Toretto, and secondly, you have to promise your not going to freak out and try and control yourself right now and deal with this with me." She was looking at him with a serious look and a stern tone which made him worry.

"Are you really going to yell at me about a tombstone ,Let? That shouldn't even be there anymore anyways." She looked at him with a look that said 'don't fight me on this, you will lose' look.

"Ok well I wasn't the one who did all your arrangements after everything happen, Mia had everything done before I got home, although; I did tell her we were going to have to fix some stuff when I was home. I told Mia that it didn't matter if we were married or not. We were going to change the name because in my eyes you were and always will be a Toretto. Although, technically and legally you were a Toretto we were married but at that time I wasn't ready to tell anyone. I wanted it just to be for me, for us." Letty nodded as a tear was rolled down her cheek. Dom softened and wiped the tear away and kissed her forehead.

"So, what am I not suppose to not freak out about?" Dom questioned

"Ok well when I left I ended up at the hospital in Mexico the one I was taken to after the accident. The nurse who saw me when I first came in before I had my surgery told me some interesting things about myself how Giselle was the girl who brought me to the hospital, she saved my life. And how when I was in recovery Giselle was out in the waiting room with two men one she described as being Braga and the other-." Letty stopped she really wasn't sure how Dom would take this first off Giselle and the family got really close, and she didn't tell them she knew Letty' whereabouts or that she was even alive.

But, how was she suppose to tell Dom something that had been eating her up. She looked up at him with sad and scared eyes, something she never really showed before and this made Dom worry as he looked down at Letty.

"Letty, baby come on, I know this is hard for you figuring all of this stuff out but this is what you wanted to know." He held her hand tightly silently telling her it was ok.

"So I take it the other person was Owen. I'm guessing Braga was done with you so he was giving you off to Owen." Dom said get upset by his own words and tensing up.

Letty could see Dom getting mad so she lightly ran her fingertips along the tops of his hands that she was holding trying to calm him for what she was about to say.

"Well kinda the nurse said she remembered a few things about me like she remembered when I first got to the hospital I signed myself in as Leticia Toretto. That Giselle had apparen heard me say it and then left upset. She then came back with Braga and Owen and Owen was mad saying how he will one day kill Dominic Toretto but if he couldn't kill him today. He would take the one thing he cares about in this world. She also heard Braga basically sell me to Owen. Just so you understand she couldn't do anything about what she heard or found out until I went to see her alone because Owen took me out of recovery and brought me to his own private facility while I was still unconscious. She told me how sorry she was that I lost something I was trying to hold on to." Dom wasn't sure where she was going with this information so he urged her to continue.

"Ok ." He rubbed the top of his head frustrated. "Ok I just, I don't understand Giselle was part of the family I thought are you sure she was there and that it was her? Are you sure she heard your name? I don't get this I told Giselle all about you, I told her everything about you, and how you were my everything ." He let go of Letty's hand and got up from the rock and started pacing.

"I don't understand why would she volunteer to help us find you when she knew the whole damn time!" Dom started raising his voice as he was getting angrier.

"Hell she even got herself killed trying to bring you back to us. What did you lose because of them?" He yelled now really upset trying to calm himself down by pacing back and forth on the beach in-front of Letty.

Letty was now facing Dom and watching him. "Dom I'm not sure what to tell you about her I didn't remember her even being there and when I woke up it was months later I had know idea who I was or any of the people I was with was. But Owen tried to convince me that I was in love with him.." Dom was pacing faster now while rubbing his head.

"Maybe now isn't a good time." Letty said hoping Dom would just want to go for a drive to get all his frustrations out, Letty wasn't one to shy away from conflict or confrontation but what she was about to tell him made even her terrified and heartbroken that she didn't even know how to say it.

He looked up at Letty with a look on him that told her to keep going he wanted to know everything.

"Are you sure Dom? We could go deal with Mia or just go for a drive, because the look on your face is starting to worry me." Letty said a little worried but more scared to actually say what she really had to say.

"The look on your face is much worse so keep going Letty, Don't stop now baby, we will get though whatever it is together." He said and Letty could see now how upset he was. He was shaking and so was she but she was also getting more and more scared by the second.

"Ok, if you're sure?" He nodded his head.

"Just please don't yell or be angry at me?" He looked at her a little more worried but nodded his head.

"Ok just remember I found this information out literally a few weeks ago right before I was called to come help you with Shaw and even I still don't understand this myself or no for sure ." She looked up at Dom.

He could see in her face how hurt and scared she was. "I don't have any memories after I asked Brian for help that night, but the nurse told me that I had told her that I had just, I uhm I had just found out that I was prnt." She mumbled.

"What?" He asked fearing the worst.

"I was pregnant" She said softly and clearer. " That's what I had told her after I told her my name." Letty eyes started tearing up as she looked Dom deep in his eyes.

"The nurse said she made sure before and after my surgery that the baby was ok. She asked me how far along I was and if I had felt the baby kick." Letty started crying hard now.

Dom walked over to Letty stood infront of her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried. She pulled back so she could face him.

" Dom I woke up 10 month after that surgery."

Letty wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Dom seriously. Dom stared at Letty scared, mad and frustrated. He wasn't tense anymore. Dominic really didn't no what to do with all this knew information.

" Letty, what are you trying to say?"

She kept her eyes glued to his. "Owen was always really secretive especially about me and my involvement in the group. When other memories wanted me out. He would just say not happening and give no more information. The maid that was always watching me I just thought she was weird. But Dom that was 3 years ago I woke up. I just have this feeling that what if Owen kept me in that coma and took our child from us." Letty started crying and shaking in Dom's arms.

Dom held Letty and rubbed her back. " Letty we have to start some where, if you think it's possible then we will go to Mia she has her training in nursing maybe she can tell us if the scar on your belly is a c section or if it was part of your surgery after the accident. Then we will go from there ok?"

Dom held Letty's face and wiped her tears away. "Letty , why would you ever think I would be mad at you? You had know idea what was going on and you're the love of my life you're my wife of course I'm hurt that you we're pregnant and you still went to Brian but we have to focus on now, I would never be mad that we may or may not have a child together."

He kissed the top of her head and took her hand and helped her off the rock she was sitting on. "Ok let's get to Mia's the faster we tell her all this stuff. The faster we can find out if we have a child somewhere so we can go find our baby." She nodded her head. They walked hand and hand towards Dom's charger.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes.* ok if you're writing a review that's great I loving hearing what you think. Don't hide behind the guess name when u are trying to belittle someone it make u look pathetic. If u don't like my story that's fine by my but u don't have to try and belittle me in front of everyone. I'm done with people that think they can write a bad review from the guest name. If you don't like my story stop reading it. I didn't write this story for people like you I wrote it for the people who understand that fanfiction is for fun.*

Dom was holding Letty's hand lovingly as they drove to Mia's, preparing to tell her everything that Dom had neglected to tell her about the marriage.

"Letty, you know I'm here for you, if you need to talk, sometimes it's easier to just say what is bothering you." He said rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

Letty was looking out the window thinking to herself. " How do I tell the man I love that for the first 6 months after I woke up that I thought I was in love with another man, a man that basically bought me like I was a piece of meat. A man who may or may not have our child."

"Dom, when have you known me to be a big sharer"

"That's exactly why I'm telling you that, Let. You went through a lot, and I don't want you keeping it in to try and make it disappear, because it's not going to, Letty"

"I know that, Dom. I just, I just need to figure it out for myself first before I start saying whatever it is I think I am trying to say."

"Well, I'll be here to listen whenever you do decide"

"Thanks" She moved to look more out the window then before so Dom couldn't see she had tears in her eyes. And just like that, Letty was hit with a memory.

Letty was sitting in her room that she shared with Owen from time to time. That was when Owen wasn't at the main house with the maid and her little child. She was laying on her back wearing a pair of white boxer short and a black tank top with her arm resting over her forehead. Her mind was replaying what had happened earlier today.

I was at the main house talking with what I had always believed to be the maid and a close friend of Owens. When I heard her son starting to cry, I had assumed that she would excuse herself to go and care for him but she wasn't leaving to go check on him instead she continued talking. She was talking about how she thought Owen and I should get married and how perfect we were for each other, I tried to look happy about it, after all I was apparently in love with this man but for some reason I couldn't feel that 'spark'. We finished our conversation and I expected her to go to the crying boy instead she went downstairs and let him cry, so as her son cry's got louder I made my way down the hall to where the cries were coming from and walked in. The room that was all done in blue and had elephants all around the walls and in his crib. I walked over to the crib and looked down at him and smiled lightly, the boy couldn't have been any more than 6 months maybe 8 months old. As soon as I looked at him I instantly felt something familiar about this small child, but, I couldn't put my finger on it. I felt uncomfortable being in the room with tending to someone else's child but I couldn't pull myself away to from him. Being here with this little boy felt almost calming, so, I picked him up and as I held him I felt what I believed to be true love. I couldn't understand why I felt like that. The woman I had been talking to walked in silently and stood behind me.

"He's handsome isn't he? Just like his father." She whispered.

"Yes he is, do you mind me asking, but is Owen his dad?" I said turning to face her with the boy in my arms.

She just smiled at me and gave me a light yet unsure nod. I had a confused look on my face because I was told by Owen that I was in love with him before my accident. So how could he be the father of this boy, I was getting more confused by each thought that entered my mind.. "Are you-.?" I started to ask when Owen walked in and interrupted me.

"What the hell is going on in here?" He walked over to me grabbing the boy from my arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing in this part of the house?" He was yelling. Which was making the small boy cry harder. He handed the boy to who I believed to be his mother.

"Maria deal with the boy, and Letty get out I'll deal with you later."

I walked out of the room giving him a dirty unpleased look. For some reason I was thinking for a moment that maybe the child was mine and Owens but with him acting like that I don't think so.

Laying on that bed in my room I realize one thing that day that what Owen and I had wasn't love it never was. But there was something about that boy that made me believe that somewhere out in the world there was someone for me.

With that it snapped me back from my memory tears rolling down my cheeks I turned to look at Dom. I had to tell him about this memory whether or not he would like it or not. I squeeze his hand to get his attention.

Dom looked over at me and nodded. He pulled into Mia's driveway. "What's wrong Let?"

"I had a memory about 6 months after I woke up the day I realized who Owen really was. I didn't know then what I know now but, Owen had been telling me for months that we were in love and I believed him because I, well I didn't know who I was or who anyone was to me. But, when I was living with Owen there was the most beautiful little boy, perfect almond brown eyes, and the most perfect little pink lips with a cute button nose and I thought it was Owen and his maid Maria' son but, now I'm not sure." I said looking Dom in the eyes as tears were running down my face.

"Dom, I know this sounds crazy but there was something so familiar and special about that boy that I couldn't understand. I realized I was never in love with Owen and I left and I never got to see him again after Owen and I ended it, and I wasn't allowed inside the main house again."

I looked up at Dom with so much sadness in my face.

"What if he wasn't Maria son? What if… What if that boy was ours? I just walked away Dom. I held him once I felt love and this indescribable connection I had for him?" Letty sighed and really started crying harder.

"Dom he was ours I just know it, he has to be ours."

Dom pulled her to him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I promise you Let we are going to find out what's going on." He whispered in Letty's ear.

"When we find out the truth, I will make anyone who had anything to do with this pay." He said and kissed her forehead while he held a crying Letty.

Mia was standing on the front porch while Jack was sitting with Brian playing cars. Mia looked up and saw Dom holding Letty. She walked down the stair and towards the car. Looking worried for whatever was going on she was happy and nervous all at the same time. This was the first time Mia was able to see Letty since she got her memories back eager to hug her as Letty once again. She slowly walked over to Letty's side of the car and Dom looked up at Mia and nodded his head as a way of silently saying it was ok for her to come and take her best friend.

Mia walked over to the cat door and opened it and saw Letty holding on to Dom not wanting to show anyone else that she was crying. But Mia was the type to know that her best friend needed her right now even if she didn't show it she knew Letty needed her so she lightly put her hand on Letty's shoulder and Letty go of Dom and hugged Mia as tight as she could. Mia helped Letty out of the car and walking towards the house with her while Dom waited and got out after and walk towards the house behind the two most important women in his life.

"God Mia I didn't realize how much you could miss someone till you get your memory back." Letty stopped walking on the walk way up to the porch. She pulled Mia into another big hug which for Mia was weird Letty had never really been a touchy feely person, but she wasn't going to complain she was loving how open Letty was being. Dom tried to walk by them but Letty grabbed his hand and pulled him into their hug. "Mia I just want you to know I love you but Dom has something to tell you." Letty stepped back.

Dom stepped back in shock. "Really women you're just going to throw me to the wolves like that?"

Mia looked confused but looked between Letty and Dom trying to get an idea on whatever was going on, but had no such luck.

"Sorry Dom but no beating around the bush this time, the faster you tell her the faster I get to Spain." Letty looked at Dom.

Dom looked at Mia and then turned to look at Brian. "On a scale 1 to 10 how happy is she today Brian?" Letty hit Dom' arm as a way to say hurry up and tell her.

Letty looked at Mia, "Mia I have something to tell you that Dominic should have told you sooner."

"Oh boy full name it must be something bad" Mia glared at Dom. "What did you do Dominic Toretto? What's wrong with you we just get her back and now we are going to lose her again.." Mia was getting upset again.

"No Mi it's not like that I promise you. I'm not leaving again you guys are my family always were and always will be, there's just something I need to know, and when Dominic finally opens his mouth and tells you, you will understand." Letty looked at Dom waiting for him to say something.

"Ok, ok fine Mia before I left Letty in the DR by herself." Dom looked at Mia and then at Letty taking her hand in his. " well I married her." Dom said looking at her waiting for a reaction but her face was blank, and coming from a Toretto, that was never a good sign.

Mias blank stare then looked shocked as she started to yell in Italian "Cosa Hai fatto?!"( You did what?)"Senza la Vostra famiglia? Senza di me?" (Without your family? Without me?) Mia said softer looking sad.

Letty held Dom's hand but looked at Mia. "Mi we were on the run I would have loved it if you could have been there but when we decided it was what we wanted I'm kinda happy that it was just Dom and I." Letty smiled at Dom "I love you Mia but, you would have made it a huge wedding with flowers and a big dress-." Mia cut Letty off.

"Wait you better not be telling me you guys got married in you cargo pants and wife beater tank top?"

Letty laughed. "If it had been up to me that's what we would have been married in but Dom was a pain in my ass just like you would have been." Letty smiled at Dom and Mia remembering their wedding day. "But Mi you would have been so proud of him he dressed up in tan cargo pants and his white wife beater, and damn did this boy look handsome, hell he looked sexy." Letty said with a smile and a wink to Dom.

Dom looked back at Letty, his wife. "For the first time ever Mia she wore the sexiest long skin tight white dress I've ever seen, she even had flowers in her hair she looked drop dead gorgeous. For a long time the memory of her walking towards me wearing that dress was what was getting me through each day and tearing me up inside all at the same time."

Mia smiled at the way they were explaining their wedding. She took Letty by the hand and walked up the stairs to the porch. They sat on the two chairs that were on the porch as Dom followed them onto the porch and stood behind Letty's chair rubbing her arms lovingly up and down.

Mia looked up at Dom. "That was 3 almost 4 years ago Dom, why didn't you tell me?"

Dom looked down at Letty and rested his hands on her shoulder. "Because it was my burden to deal with alone" He looked up at Mia. "I walked out on her in the DR I thought I was doing the right thing, I thought I was protecting her. I didn't have any idea she would come back to LA and go after Braga." Dom had this sad look in his eyes that said he still blamed himself for everything.

"And when I got your call that she was dead I wanted to hold onto that memory forever and I didn't want to share it. I did tell you that I wanted her last name changed when we had time."

Mia looked at Dom. "So that's why you could never really move on with Elena. Why you were always drinking and doing drugs?" Mia got up from her chair and walked over to her brother. "I'm so sorry you thought you had to deal with this on your own. Yeah I get way you didn't tell anyone but Dom you weren't the only one hurting." She gave Dom a hug and squeezed Letty's shoulder.

"Mia there's more, but this is more my part." Dom kneeled down beside Letty and took her hand.

Mia walked back over to her sit and Brian stood by her side noticing something was really wrong.

"Ok Letty what else could you two have done?" Mia asked nervously.

Letty's face went from smiling to sad worried mad and terrified all at the same time in a matter of seconds. "That's what I need your help with Mi?" Letty squeezed Doms hand and continued. "When I went to Brian for help I had no idea, and I know I probably I shouldn't have I just wanted Dom home, I would've went through Hell and back. The week leading up to taking down Braga I was sick to my stomach all the time. But the morning we went to take him down I took a…well, I took a pregnancy test and it, uhm, it uh came back positive." Letty let out sigh.

Letty looked up at Dom and then over to Mia and Brian. "I saw the nurse I had when I first went into the hospital a few weeks ago when I left to try and find who I was." Letty had a tear falling down her cheek. "She told me that I remember when I first got there I checked in as Leticia Toretto and I told her I was pregnant she said she made sure that the baby was ok before I had my surgery and after. She told me the baby was strong and healthy-."

Mia had stopped me. "Wait what do you mean the baby was healthy what happened?"

Letty looked at Dom again and then back to Mia. "I was kinda hoping you could help me with that? After my surgery I was in a coma for little more than 10 months. I woke up with a scar on my shoulder blade and a scar on my stomach. And a memory of a child that was so familiar when nothing else was familiar." Letty was crying.

Dom speak up. "Mia I need you to check Letty and tell me if she gave birth or not?"

"I'm a nurse not a doctor. I'm sure my friend from the hospital can help you." Mia looked so sad she thought to herself. Why does this always happen when they finally can be happy.

"Mia I just want you to check her right now, let me know if you think she could have had a baby or not. We don't have time for doctors Mia, I want, no I need to know if that bastard has my child, our child." Dom said getting upset but trying to stay calm.

"Ok Dom, but just remember right now she's the one who needs you to help her and hold right now, I know Letty doesn't seem like that, but trust me Dom, a child changes every woman. So I am telling you, do not leave her to take out your anger and plan revenge, at least without her." Mia stood up and took Letty's hand and went into the house and up the stairs to Mia and Brian's room, Letty walked over to the bed and laid down on her back with her stomach facing upwards.

"Ok, lift your shirt up, Let." She did as Mia asked and lifted her shirt up and let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding in.

Mia looked at Letty's stomach and back to Letty. And with the look she had on her face it told Letty that it was indeed a c section scar, and that she has a baby, and Owen has him.

"Mia I've never been scared before." Letty was crying not holding anymore emotions back.

"I'm scared what they might have done with him, and I'm scared of what Dom is going to do when I confirm it to him. I love him and trust him with my life but who are we kidding look what happen to Linder after your father died. And look what happen after he thought I was died he killed Fenix. I'm not saying they didn't deserve what they got. But what do you think he's going to do when he learns that the baby is ours. I only got to hold him for 10 minutes, that same boy that helped me realize that there was someone out there I was in love with but it wasn't Owen, it was Dom. Is actually our son?"

"God be with whoever stand in his way. Because he's going to kill them." Mia looked at Letty. "I'm not a 100% but I'm pretty sure that's what the scar is."

Letty got off the table and went for the door. Mia grabbed her arms pulled her in for a hug. "Letty just be safe and come back home ok?"

Letty hugged her back. "I promise, Mi and the 3 of us will be back." Letty walked out the door and stairs to the front door. "Let's go Dom we had someone to find."

Dom Shot to his feet and took her hand "Bye Brian, love you Mi" He added hugging his sister.

"Bye, Tia. I love you" Jack said to Letty who had tears in her eyes. She never had interaction with Jack, but leave it to Mia to make it known exactly who his Tia was.

"Bye, Jack. I uh, I love you too" She said with her voice slightly cracking.

Brian and Mia looked at them both they knew this wasn't their fight, although they were family, this was something they needed to do together. "See ya guys, bring each other home safe."

They got in the car and took off driving as Letty was on the phone with Roman. "I need you plane now in the DR."

"Ok mamacita. Should I even ask what's going on? Do you guys need our help?" Roman said

"I just need your plan and we need Tej help took look someone up." Letty told Roman

Roman put the phone on speaker "Ok Mami what's up? What do you need me to do?" Tej ask Letty.

"I need you to look up a women that worked or may still work for Owen Shaw her name is Maria Martinez. She was in the care of a small child." You could hear the sadness in Letty's voice.

Tej could hear there was something up. "Let? Are you and Dom ok do you need our help in Spain? "

"As of right now Dom and I need to do this job on our own. Is there anyway you can have that information when Dom and I get to Spain."

"Ya I'll have it."

Letty hung up the phone and held Dom's hand and lead into him as he drove to their home to grab passports and clothes.


End file.
